That Damn Drummer Boy
by my black crimson rose
Summary: Ever heard of the saying "Save a drum, bang a drummer"? Well then, guess it's your lucky day. [Spicy Trickster, RWBY rock 'verse. mention of Tauradonna]


**M.B.C.R: Love the prompts. Be the prompts. This one is slightly different from the rest due to the whole 'three sentence rule' which I... used very... loosely.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The First Meeting:<strong>

They needed a new drummer after Sun's little… accident (that involved a ceramic tiger, a sweater, a carrot, perfume, and a litt—a lot of booze) and that's how Fox came into the equation. Scarlet found him through some mutual friends and lo-and-behold the short tempered and scarred young adult made an appearance. The first thing he had done was stare at his new band mates, raising a brow and then turning to Sun's drum kit and said, "I'm not using that shit."

**Fox's first show with SSSN:**

He was good, like _really good_, Sage wasn't afraid to admit that. The first time the group heard him play (on Sun's kit much to Fox's disgust) Sun's jaw dropped and he stared at his broken wrist and ankle—the group had to promise him his place as drummer was solid and _dude this is your house_. Sage could see Yang in the crowd adjusting her jaw after their performance, and that was enough to solidify the fact that yes, yes this drummer was good.

**Getting Familiar:**

People learn shit about other people the more time they spent with them; it was safe to say that's what happened with SSSN and Fox. There was a few things that the boys of SSSN learned about their new and temporary member:

· -He hated sleeves (that guy only wore tank tops and vests)—hated shirts too but sometimes they had to be worn

· -He used to be in a band before they broke up due to chasing educational dreams (remember that friend Scarlet had? Yeah, same group)

· -He had some wicked accuracy when it came to chucking those drumsticks of his at people (Neptune has been pegged with them on many accounts)

· -He went through a lot of drumsticks

· -Bisexual—not hiding that either (SSSN+Fox went out to a club one evening that was LGBTQ+ friendly and there was _stickers_ with all the different flags on them. Obviously he had plucked the Bisexual sticker, but he had stuck it to his forehead and wore it like that for the rest of the evening)

· -He had a **huge **crush on Sage—and it wasn't just Fox… nono, there was _mutual eyefucking _between those two

**'First Date':**

The first date included practice for the gig the following night, two shirtless and sweating dudes, Sun's couch, a shared bottle of water, Scarlet flipping both of them off before heading for a shower, Neptune attempting to build a hideout in the freezer, Sun awkwardly trying to make his way out of the room while Fox and Sage held a silent conversation with their eyebrows alone, and mutual relation of _fuck it lets fuck on this couch **right**_** now**. And they did. Sun didn't make it out of the room quick enough before the clothes went flying and the lips started locking.

**Sun's recovery:**

It was bittersweet. One of those "I hate seeing you go but love watching you leave" moments, there was some moist eyes as Fox flipped them off and promised to go watch their shows—he kind of had to what with 'dating' (read: fucking) Sage and all that. Sage wouldn't admit it, but he was pouting for about a month after.

**Fox's new group:**

Fox was scooped up into a new group around the time that Sage finally stopped pouting about the fact that he wasn't at practice anymore (so about a month later)—Fox was a little disheartened by it all too, though he wouldn't admit it either. The new band that he was with wasn't all that great either, but it means to make money and he was playing his drums and that's all that mattered (one of the guitarist was pretty damn good, though he wish the rest of them were too). He and the lead guitarist were already in cohoots in leaving the band and starting their own, maybe bringing Jimmy along (Jimmy was adorable), but hush that was only talk for now.

**Actual First Date:**

They went out to see RWBY play at a club on Main—Sun had been gushing about the fact that the girls were opening for the White Fang (it wasn't revealed until later that Blake's on-again off-again boyfriend was a member of said band and he _might_ have had a few choice words that tipped the scales in favor of the girls performance). From there they drunkenly stumbled into a diner and consumed some midnight meal that neither could remember. Both woke up naked in Fox's bed hungover and agreed to rate the date a 7/10 (didnt remember most of it, but they did have sex so there was that).

**Anything else?:**

Sun's drum skills have improved since his injury… with Fox's threats of sticking his own drumsticks in many different places and in many different positions. Fox and the guitarist did in fact leave their group and they did bring Jimmy, they were actually good now that their lead figure heads weren't dumb-asses. And yes, Fox and Sage have started calling themselves boyfriends.

(Fox also still had that sticker, its been slapped onto his bedroom door and taped on just in case)


End file.
